Robbie’s Dream Team
" | image = Nick Jr. LazyTown - .png | number = Season 4, Episode 12 | airdate = 3 October 2014 | song = "We Are Number One" | written = Magnús Scheving Ólafur S.K. Þorvaldz | directed = Magnús Scheving | previous = "Ghost Stoppers" | next = "Mystery of the Pyramid"}} " " is an episode in the fourth season of LazyTown and the penultimate episode of the series. *Stephanie *Sportacus *Robbie Rotten *Stingy *Mayor Meanswell *Bessie Busybody *Bobby Rotten *Tobby Rotten *Flobby Rotten (This Is The Only Episode Without Ziggy.) "Robbie enlists the help of three villains to get rid of Sportacus!" While setting up a trap for Sportacus and failing once more, Robbie Rotten decides to form a team of evildoers to help him in his plans, and thus hires three "villains" from an agency. The assistants arrive shortly, presenting themselves as Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby Rotten. Robbie soon discovers they don't know a thing of what being a villain is about, so he tries to teach them via singing a song. Meanwhile, Mayor Meanswell, always attentive toward Bessie's slightest request, is having a hard time finding an apple she asked him for. Stephanie and Stingy, who happen to be around, quickly offer to bring him one. After many failed attempts to teach his new minions the principles of villainy, Robbie comes up with a new plan, he concocts an apple made exclusively of sugar and disguises himself as an old lady. As Sportacus passes by on one of his daily rounds, the "old lady" asks him to help her cross the street, to which he gladly accepts. As a reward, she gives him the "poisonous" apple, which makes him lose his powers and faint. Sportacus is brought to Robbie's lair and put in a small cage. Robbie then wonders how to get rid of him once and for all, and decides to launch him out of LazyTown by using a cannon. He goes outside to make all preparations, leaving his minions behind to keep guard. While looking for the mayor's apple, Stingy almost falls from a tree. Stephanie manages to save him but both wonder why Sportacus didn't show up to help as he always does, which makes them suspect he could be in trouble. They soon discover Robbie setting up the cannon and learn about his plans while he is giving orders to his minions via his spying device. Back in Robbie's lair, the three goons get extremely bored for doing nothing and eventually they all fall asleep. Stephanie uses Robbie's spying device to send an apple down to the lair, which Sportacus finds and eats, regaining all his power. The goons wake up and befriend Sportacus when he tells them the benefits of doing exercise. He breaks out of the cage and they all go outside to play soccer. The timer on Robbie's cannon goes haywire and shoots before time, launching him through the sky. Sportacus and the rest notice this and go to the rescue. They manage to save Robbie by extending a cloth to catch him. Stingy arrives afterward with his car full of delicious apples, which they all start to eat. *After "Welcome to LazyTown" and "Secret Agent Zero" *Before "LazyTown's Surprise Santa", "Birthday Surprise", "Rottenbeard", "Miss Roberta", "The Holiday Spirit", "The Haunted Castle", "Sportacus Who?", "Cry Dinosaur", "Robbie's Greatest Misses", "Mystery of the Pyramid", "Ghost Stoppers", "The Greatest Gift", "Sports Day", "Record's Day", "School Scam", "Secret Friends Day", "Time to Learn", "Dear Diary", "Pixelspix", and "Pixel TV" *One year before "Roboticus" and "The First Day of Summer" *This is the only episode in which Ziggy does not appear in some form. *This episode marks the final appearances of Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody. *Trixie and Pixel also don't appear in this episode either just like Ziggy, all 3 of them are absent. *When Stephanie and Stingy are pretending to be spies, this is the second episode where this takes us back to when they were spies in the episode Secret Agent Zero. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes